


Yearly Review

by Pathfindr



Series: The Doctor is in... but doesn't want to be. [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry birds mentioned, Humor, Just a fun little thing that popped into my head., Work stress but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Yearly reviews are coming up. Lets see what the reviewers think about it, when our favorite Seal and favorite Detective need to have their's done. Mostly a funny story that popped into my head when I read someone else's story.





	Yearly Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thofFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's only you and me and we just disagree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221662) by [4thofFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive). 



> Was inspired to write this when I read another authors work. It was awesome.

A group of friends are meeting for lunch discussing work. Lets see how it goes.

 

“NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Laurie shouted.

 

“Come on it’s your turn this time.” Barry wheeled her.

 

“I have no interest in doing it,” she replied back.

 

“Darling we’ve all taken our turn over the last eight years” Anne commented over her glass of wine.

 

“But why me?”

 

“Because you’re the last one that hasn’t.” Philip said as munched on his salad.

 

“This is totally unfair. I have a full schedule and don’t have time for it.”

 

Carter pipped up this time. “Look its part of the requirements needed to keep your state certification, and the extra pay that comes from it.”

 

“That’s true darling, if you don’t mind giving those up then you don’t have to go through with it.” The grin that was on Karens face was absolutely evil.

 

Laurie quieted for a moment seriously considering the option of giving up her state certifications and the extra pay, rather then deal with this particular yearly headache. But she was putting two kids through college and needed the money.

 

“Samantha please…” she begged with all her soul.

 

“No, I did it last year.” The lady in question sipped at her water.

 

“What about you Jason, could you do me this favor?”

 

“It’s not a favor when your just avoiding your turn. And no I did it four years ago and I’m still seeing Carter on a monthly basis to get over the trauma.”

 

Finding all her friends against her, she quietly groaned as she banged her head on the table. There was no way out of it, she needed the money and there was no way to avoid it. All departments were required each year to go through with it.

 

“Fine I’ll do it.” She cringed as she thought of the trial ahead.

 

“Oh and don’t forget, make sure you wear your seat belt at all times, he likes to speed everywhere.” Anne said helpfully.

 

Barry spoke up “Don’t get in the middle of one of their carguments either, you won’t be able to follow.”

 

“I would keep at least a week maybe two free afterwards to recover. I needed it when it was my turn.” Philip mentioned.

 

Carter spoke up “If they start to rant, just let them go they will wind down after a while. I normally check my emails or play angry birds behind my clipboard when they start up.”

 

“When they started up their next rant, I used the time to work on my latest book. Got in a least two hours on it.” Samantha pipped up.

 

“It’s not that bad Laurie. Not even the Governor expects us to write anything more then what's needed to keep them on the good side of the law.” Jason said sympathetically.

 

Karen nodded “Do your best and write just what is needed to get the hell out of there, preferably with what little sanity you will have left.”

 

Laurie groaned again before accepting her fate. Next week were the yearly psych evals of the HPD and she had drawn Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett and his just as crazy partner Detective Sargent Daniel Williams. She would be required to spend the entire day with them, observing them and how they work together. They were the only two officers on the entire island, who didn’t have to go into an office and talk about their feelings. If they had been, no doubt a call would come in and they would be up and out the door, conveniently forgetting to return.

 

“Don’t worry Sweety they really are nice, just they only have time for each other really. Get through it as best you can and know, my schedule is open any time when you need to come and talk about what happened.” Anne patted her hand.

 

“Why me…” more banging on the table.

 

The End.


End file.
